


最好的朋友

by LittleVolcano



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano
Summary: James.T.Kirk决定帮他的大副度过pon far





	

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个为了变态作者想写pon far和自以为单箭头的Spock而产生的短篇。名字我随便取的剧情并没有刀。

James.T.Kirk觉得他的大副有些不寻常。

他的大副依旧完美的处理着工作；依旧用他完美的声线报告着所有的发现；依旧跟不上他的地球双关玩笑；依旧和Uhura是如此的登对。

但他就是觉得Spock哪里不对劲儿。

直到换班后，Spock跟着他进入涡轮电梯的时候他才知道他的直觉依旧是那么的准。

 

“舰长，我请求一段离舰长假。”  
“为什么？”  
“…因为…”

看着难得吞吞吐吐的Spock，Kirk贴心的按下了电梯停止按钮。

“因为Pon far？”

Kirk说的时候偷偷地用余光观察Spock的神情，Spock扬起一边的眉，问Kirk“你是从何得知这个？”

“这个嘛…”  
Kirk深吸一口气，脑海搜索合适的词语。  
“现在可以从文献记载知道瓦肯的一些习俗，我还是得稍微了解一下，以免造成你的不愉快对吧？”

Spock额首，解除了电梯的暂停，并在抵达楼层的时候随着Kirk一起走了出去。

在瓦肯星毁灭之后为了保留瓦肯的文明，长老们将瓦肯的历史、习俗都记载进了星联公开的文献里，其中也包括了瓦肯人难以启齿的Pon far。

基于与他的婚约者T'pring已在那场灾难中丧生，Spock当务之急是找到能与他共同度过Pon far的人选。

 

在他长达281.3个标准地球日的观察里，James.T.Kirk对他没有敌意，并平均1.3天就会对他说出疑似地球称之为‘调情’的不恰当用词並平均3.2天就会和他有过于靠进的身体距离和肢体接触，并且James.T.Kirk不止一次的说过自己的外貌‘赏心悦目’故此很明显自己的外形是符合James.T.Kirk的审美的。同时按照James.T.Kirk曾经说过与自己越来越了解彼此和没有自己可怎么办的地球求偶暗示，若是此时向James.T.Kirk提出结合的建议是符合逻辑并且高度迎合了所有James.T Kirk发出的求偶暗示，因此JamesT.Kirk答应已结婚为前提跟他一起回去新瓦肯的几率高达…

 

“那么我顺便批了Uhura的假吧？她得帮助你不是吗？”

Spock僵在原地，看着Kirk人畜无害的笑容，一切胸有成竹的决定忽然消失无踪。

“谢谢长官。”

Spock感觉到自己的胳膊被人拍了一下，金发的青年将他一个人独自留在长廊上面对这意料之外的展开。

。

“等等，等等。我以为我们达成了共识，我记得我们在一年前就结束了。”  
“这是正确的。”  
“那为什么舰长会在娱乐室高举杯子祝我生一窝瓦肯小宝宝。”  
“我在3.58小时前得知舰长仍以为我们依旧保持着浪漫关系。”  
“什么？你没有和他提起过？你也不解释一下？”  
“否定的，基于舰长和我的对话从未涉及我俩的浪漫关系，无故提起是…不符合逻辑的。再者，当面拒绝舰长的好意并不符合地球的礼仪。”  
“所以我就在这里了？”

Uhura摊手，空荡荡的穿梭机上只有她和Spock两个人，而穿梭机设置的航线是新瓦肯。

“我还以为你们早就在一起了呢，你之前不是很兴高采烈的告诉我舰长是你的T’hy’la吗？”  
“瓦肯人不会兴高采烈。”  
“你就是兴高采烈了，我看得出来。然后呢？我以为T’hy’la这个词的意思就是无论如何你们都会被对方吸引然后在一起一辈子非对方不可。毕竟关于这个词瓦肯人避而不谈，所以我也无法知道真正的意思。”

“T’hy’la所包含的意思…在目前所知的语种中没有相对应的词，用联邦标准语来说的话T’hy’la同时代表着朋友，兄弟，挚爱，还有很多更深层的含义。T’hy’la之间建立起的链接是最稳定及深入的，若是两人之间的信任不够也无法建立链接，而就算得知对方是自己的T’hy’la的情况下，瓦肯人也不会因此就坚持和对方展开浪漫关系。瓦肯的情绪会受到链接的影响，但是情感不会。若是舰长有另外心仪的对象我将不会强求，而是献上我源自内心的祝福。”

面对Spock一大串的解释，作为聆听着和学习者，Uhura仔细的聆听着Spock说的每一个字，并且从最后一段话产生了一个显而易见的想法。虽然这一点都不瓦肯，也不符合Spock的作风，并且Uhura绝对不会蠢得把[你在单相思]随便的说出口，尤其是在对方是Spock的情况下。

“…并且我认为舰长有64.89%的可能性有心仪的对象，而舰长的心仪对象的话有87.13%的可能性是McCoy医生。”

“咳、咳咳！什么？真的？？”

。

“阿嚏！！”  
“哇噢，我以为流感已经完全消失了。”

“流感不会消失，而且我也没有患流感。如果我患了流感就你这体质估计现在就得进行隔离加护观察了，不然你就会因为你的医生把病菌传给你而翘辫子。”  
“嘿！我虽然是敏感体质但也没那么娇弱吧？不然我是怎么从那些从外星植物里活下来的。”  
“因为你的医生命苦。”

McCoy再往Kirk杯子里注入酒，并向眼前的人警告这是最后一杯。Kirk一饮而尽，发出满足的叹息。

“Spock和Uhura集体出走，我猜你已经找到临时的科学官和通讯官了。”  
“Herusa中尉和Zong中尉很优秀。”Kirk抹了抹嘴“比起科学官我更担心的是通讯官，Uhura在外星语上太过优秀了。”

McCoy哼了一声，调侃着他的好友。  
“你不是想隐瞒什么才将话题赖到Uhura身上的吧？”  
“你什么意思？”  
“或许你没有发现，每当你提到Spock的时候都会眉飞色舞；但如果那个名字是和Uhura一起出现的话你的眉毛就会垂下来。”  
“毕竟Uhura超级辣的。”

“好，你说的都对，而且我都相信你说的每一个字。…话说回来…”McCoy将瓶口塞紧，若有所思“你会不会觉得Uhura最近和Scotty走得很近？”

“…………什么！？”

。

Uhura到了新瓦肯就被迫和Spock分开，她全程用瓦肯语和身边的人沟通，试图让自己不那么紧张。

她身着瓦肯女性的服装，在帮助下成功将头发盘在头顶上，加上珍珠作为装饰。

她独自看着窗外不同于地球的夕日，冷漠的外表和温暖的阳光形成一道美丽的风景。

而在那冷漠的外表之下，想的念的都是…

[为什么他们谈了这么久我就不应该来的我想要回家想要回到企业号上面现在联系舰长来接我走还来得及吗]

当她还要犹豫要不要联系企业号的时候，门的那端出现了一道身影，来人却不是Spock。

“我儿子在通讯中曾提起你。”

他身着长袍，双手交叠置于腹前，说着流利的地球通用语。

“我假设你们你们已经连接，但是他表示这并不是事实。”  
“呃…”Uhura站起来，神情窘迫“我们…分手了，终止了我们之间的恋爱关系。”

Sarek挑眉，仿佛在说终止已经稳定的关系是不符合逻辑的。但他没有将这话说出口，而是保持沉默。

“Spock在哪儿？”  
“我们将他隔开了。”  
“为什么？”  
“种种数值显示他再过不久就会进入血热的状态，他只能通过原始的暴力或者伴侣才能度过。但是他是唯一的瓦肯与地球的混血，我们不确定他能不能单靠暴力就平安度过。”

Uhura仿佛听见了他在叹气，但那明显是不可能的。

“他向我表明已经找到他的T’hy’la，但他却没有和那人产生连接也不愿告诉我那个人究竟是谁。”他将手背于身后，迈开的腿拉近了他与Uhura的距离“我假设那个人是企业号的船员。”

Uhura直视着Sarek的眼睛，想要摇头表示对此毫不知情，但是最后还是败在了对朋友的关心上。

“我会尝试联络那个人的。”

她如此说道。

。

“我不敢相信Uhura竟然会劈腿！Spock不好吗？Spock简直完美！”  
“是是是。”

McCoy敷衍的回覆有点过于激动的好友，后悔把护士们闲话家常的话题告诉Kirk。

“你在敷衍我？”  
“没有，你继续啊。”  
“…好吧，我只是在想人类是否那么不知足。虽然Scott很棒，如果我能和Spock在一起的话我肯定好好对他一辈子，绝不二心。”

McCoy捂胸做出干呕动作的时候，墙上的通讯设备传来了舰桥呼叫Kirk舰长的通知。

Kirk立刻从椅子上离开，摁下了通话的按钮。

“这里是Kirk。”  
“这里是通讯官Herusa，Uhura中尉从新瓦肯发送了希望企业号立即前往新瓦肯的讯息。”  
“发生了什么事？”  
“讯息里并无明说。”

Kirk一脸狐疑的看着McCoy，若是平时的Uhura绝对会用最短的内容将事情说清楚，但是这次却只是发出请求并未说出原因。他因为Uhura的反常心中有种不祥的预感。

“设定路线，以最快的速度前往新瓦肯。”


End file.
